Romance In The Madhouse: X-Mas Oneshot
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Tsubasa, Hikaru and a few mistletoe darts, it can only be Christmas! TsuKaru with hints of GinMado and Wales/Sophie


Hey all, it's Spinster here with a Christmas fic! This my sort of attempt at mixing romance with my strangely insane humour, will it work? I doubt it, but hey, it's for fun right? I hope you all enjoy this fic and I hope it gets people in the festive mood!

Without further delays, off we go!

* * *

"Ah, Christmas time. Isn't it wonderful, Tsubasa?" asked Hikaru, walking through the snowy streets hand in hand with Tsubasa, who appeared to have fallen silent for a moment.

"Why yes, yes it is Hikaru. The great time of the year when I have to wear a proper jacket" Tsubasa laughed as they continued on. Hikaru had noticed that Tsubasa was carrying a guitar case with him, but the way it rattled sounded nothing like a guitar.

"Uh, Tsubasa. What exactly is in that guitar case? I've been meaning to ask but I thought you would object to it" she asked, tugging on her scarf slightly.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that question" Tsubasa chuckled with a smirk, he let go of Hikaru's hand and placed the guitar case on the floor and flicked it open. "Do you like it?, it's a small cannon that I made. I aim to use this at the Christmas party Gingka's invited us too. The ammo will be "Christmassy" I think you'd agree"

"You mean, you've got mistletoe for ammo?"

"Yeah, that's right, mistletoe fashioned onto darts. I plan to wait until there are two people all alone and then bam! I fire the dart so they have to kiss!"

"Hehe, that sounds rather mischievous, Tsubasa. Let's get to Gingka's quick, I can't wait to try this out" Hikaru giggled as Tsubasa nodded. Tsubasa then closed the guitar case, took hold of Hikaru's hand once more and proceeded onto Gingka's house.

"Tsubasa, Hikaru! So glad you guys could make it" Gingka grinned widely as the two walked into the house. "Oh, Tsubasa. If your wondering where your guitar is, Toby's in the living room playing it, and boy can he play"

"I'll bear that in mind, Gingka, thanks" Tsubasa smiled as he took off his gloves and placed them on the nearest table. "So everyone's in the front room, right?"

"Yeah, right this way" Gingka opened the door to the living room to see Toby still jamming away on Tsubasa's guitar, with others either listening or just chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, Tsubasa" said Toby, chuckling as he placed the guitar down and approached his friend. "I trust you have that cannon?" Tsubasa nodded firmly in response. "Hahaha, I can't wait to see you use it"

"All in due time, my friend" Tsubasa chuckled, patting Toby's shoulder. Toby then wandered off back to the guitar while Hikaru shot him a concerned look. "Toby knows about my plan already, he help me build it"

"Okay's, but I wanna be the first to use it, okay?" Hikaru spoke softly, gently kissing Tsubasa's cheek.

"Yeah, you can, but for the moment we wait until the right opportunities present themselves. Let the waiting game begin" Tsubasa smiled as he sat down on a couch with Hikaru.

One Hour Later

An hour had passed and the party was now beginning to really start as Masamune got hold of some dance CD's that made Tsubasa cringe, would couldn't Masamune just play rock or metal instead?

Toby, Zeo and Yuu disappeared into the kitchen to continue playing music on Tsubasa's guitar while Toby sang his own made up song that he liked to call "Were Entering The Madhouse".Gingka, Dashan, Jack and Wales were playing cards while Madoka, Sophie, Masamune, Benkei and Kenta were dancing to the music Masamune had brought round, they were hilariously joined by Kyoya who decided it was the best method to get Benkei to stop pestering him. Tsubasa was watching all this unfold whilst sat on the same couch, snuggled up with Hikaru, who had just fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Tsubasa smiled, watching the chaos in front of him and the peaceful sleeping of Hikaru.

"Tsubasa, quick. I've spotted an opening!" Toby spoke, rushing into the living room towards Tsubasa. "Gingka and Madoka have just gone to get a drink, this is a chance we cannot pass up at all! Come on"

"Well, I'll take you word on that" smiled Tsubasa as he gently nudged Hikaru so she woke up. "Good to see you awake sleeping beauty, now you can use the cannon"

"Yay!" Hikaru cheered tiredly, as she began stretching. "Who am I using it on"

"You'll see" Tsubasa smirked as he helped Hikaru to his feet. He then grabbed the guitar case and walked towards the kitchen door where Toby was waiting for the pair.

"Guys, look" Toby chuckled as he opened the door ajar to see Gingka conversing with Madoka, seemingly about Beyblading. "You got the cannon, Tsubasa?"

"Nope, Hikaru's using it, I did promise her that she could" Tsubasa replied. Toby only sighed as Hikaru aimed the cannon towards the ceiling above Gingka and Madoka's heads.

"Ready, aim...Fire!" Hikaru shouted as she fired the cannon, the dart shot out and landed perfectly above Gingka and Madoka. Which made the two look straight up.

"Mistletoe?" Gingka questioned, wondering exactly where the hell it came from. "Well this is awkward, eh Madoka?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me you idiot!" Madoka shouted as she grabbed the Gingka's shirt and kissed him on the lips, the action made Gingka's eye shoot wide open in shock.

"Haha, his reaction is absolutely priceless" Toby laughed as he fell to ground in his fit of giggles.

"Let me see who to get next" Tsubasa smirked as he took the cannon back off of Hikaru, he then glanced around. He quickly walked into the living room and instantly saw another opportunity. Wales and Sophie conversing in a corner of the room.

"Go for it, Tsubasa" Hikaru smiled as Tsubasa carefully aimed just above Wales' head, as Wales was casually leaning against the wall. Tsubasa then fired the cannon as the dart landed above Wales' head.

Sophie, noticing the mistletoe, leant forward and kissed Wales softly.

"Hehe, I don't even think he's noticed it yet" Hikaru giggled as she and Tsubasa walked into the living room. Everyone else noticed Wales and Sophie kissing and began to cheer or laugh at how random the moment came. In the midst of the noise, Tsubasa turned to face Hikaru.

"This has a been a great night, but one more thing would make it perfect" Tsubasa smiled softly at Hikaru, who wondered what exactly he was planning. She felt the need to scream for joy when she noticed Tsubasa walk close to her, he then lifted the cannon to face the ceiling above them and fired it. "Your right, Hikaru. It is a wonderful time of the year, only I have you"

"Aww, come here, Tsubasa" Hikaru wrapped her arms around Tsubasa as he pulled her in for a loving kiss.

* * *

That concludes the Christmas fic! Once again, I do hope you enjoyed the read. Rates and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

And as a little add on, I will take on some requests, but not until new year however.

And on that note, farewell everybody!


End file.
